


TLW

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	TLW

"I bet you've never told him, have you? Don't be shy, cherry-chan! The monkey could do with cheering up and it's only three little words."

"Fuck off," Sanzo growls. Gojyo smirks but has the sense to leave.

A dinner tray gets plonked down on Goku's lap.

"Hakkai says you have to eat."

Obediently, Goku starts chewing.

"And drink plenty of water."

Goku raises the glass to his lips.

"When you've finished, that dressing needs changing."

"You don't have ta-"

WHACK!

"Don't be stupid. It's filthy."

Goku smiles. Gojyo is such an idiot! Sanzo says _I love you all_ the time.


End file.
